Rast
3 4 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Königsweg" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Erste seines Namens" |Erschienen in = 12 Episoden (siehe unten) |Status = Verstorben |Fraktion = Nachtwache |Titel = Grenzer |Dargestellt von = Luke McEwan |Sprecher = Torben Liebrecht |Todesursache = Vom Schattenwolf Geist getötet |Todesepisode = "Der Erste seines Namens" |Gestorben = , Crasters Bergfried }} Rast ist ein Nebencharakter in Game of Thrones. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der Folge "Der Königsweg" auf und wird von Luke McEwan dargestellt. Rast ist ein Grenzer der Nachtwache, ein Vergewaltiger und ein Gegner Jon Schnees. In der Serie Biographie Nachdem Rast wegen Vergewaltigung festgenommen wurde, stellte man ihn vor die Wahl entweder kastriert zu werden oder der Nachtwache beizutreten. Er wählte die Nachtwache. Staffel 1 Rast und ein anderer Rekrut, welche gezwungen sind der Nachtwache beizutreten, schließen auf dem Weg zur Mauer zur Gruppe von Benjen Stark, Jon Schnee und Tyrion Lennister auf. Während die Gruppe eine Pause macht, befielt Benjen sich zu setzen, und einem seiner Brüder Rast und seinen Nebenmann loszumachen, damit sie essen können. Tyrion merkt gegenüber Jon an, dass es Vergewaltiger wären, denen die Wahl zwischen der Kastration oder der Mauer gestellt wurde. Damit zeigt er Jon die Realität auf, dass nicht alle Männer freiwillig und selbstlos in die Nachtwache eintreten. Rast nimmt an den Übungen im Schwert- und Nahkampf unter Aufsicht von Ser Allisar Thorn gegen Jon Schnee teil. Er wird von Jon besiegt und zu Boden geschlagen. Nachdem die Übung vorbei ist und Jon seine Waffe und Ausrüstung in der Waffenkammer verstaut, nehmen Rast, Grenn und Pypar Jon für sein Verhalten im Training in die Mangel. Dabei hält Rast Jon von hinten fest, bis Tyrion den Raum betritt und sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen kann. Während Rast gemeinsam mit Jon, Pyp und Grenn unter Aufsicht von Allisar Thorn üben, kommt Samwell Tarly in der Schwarzen Festung an und will das Schwarz anlegen. Rast macht sich daraufhin über Sams Leibesfülle lustig. Auf Befehl von Thorn soll Rast Samwell testen. Da Sam kaum Willen zum Kämpfen zeigt, schlägt er ihn und Thorn befielt auf Sam weiter und fester einzuschlagen bis er seine Füße findet. Erst Jon hält Rast davon ab, Sam weiter zu verprügeln und verteidigt Sam. Als Übung hetzt Allisar Rast, Pyp und Grenn auf Jon. Dabei kann Jon Rast zu Boden werfen. Rast wirft Jon einen letzten Blick zu. Später macht sich Rast weiter über Jon und Sam lustig. Als Jon Grenn und Pyp dazu auffordert Sam zu beschützen, sagt Rast, dass er sich eine "Scheibe von Lady Schweinchen abschneiden will". In der Nacht sucht Jon Rast in seiner Schlafkammer gemeinsam mit Grenn, Pyp und seinem Schattenwolf Geist auf, und droht ihm. Rast gibt sich am nächsten Tag beim Training eher verhalten. Er lässt sich von Sam angreifen, und schlägt Sam nur ganz lasch, was Ser Allisar allerdings nicht ausreicht und auch nicht erfreut, weswegen er Grenn als neuen Gegner zuteilt. Rast nimmt an der Rede von Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont teil. Er legt den Eid der Nachtwache ab und wird von Mormont zu den Grenzern eingeteilt. Er ist anwesend, als Jon, Sam, Pyp und Grenn die Wiedergänger verbrennen. Er sorgt sich, als Sam sich fragt, ob die Mauer die Weißen Wanderer aufhalten kann oder nicht. Rast ist im Speisesaal zugegen, nachdem Jon Langklaue als Dank von Mormont erhalten hat und es seinen anderen Brüdern stolz präsentiert. Rast wirft Jon kurz einen neidischen Blick zu. Er nimmt außerdem am Großen Ausmarsch teil, der die Nachtwache in die Länder jenseits der Mauer . Staffel 3 Nachdem die Brüder der Nachtwache bei Craster halt machen und einen verstorbenen Bruder begraben, nennt Rast Craster einen Bastard und beschuldigt ihn, ihnen das gute Essen vorzuenthalten. Rast wird von Mormont aus dem Zelt geschleift und Craster droht demjenigen, der ihn das nächste Mal Bastard nennt, zu töten. Daraufhin nennt ihn Karl Tanner sogar einen töchtermissbrauchenden Wildlingsbastard und Craster stürmt mit seiner Axt auf ihn zu. Da dieser aber auf den Angriff vorbereitet ist, zückt er einen Dolch und ersticht Craster. Sofort greift er sich eine von Crasters Töchtern als Geisel. Als Jeor Mormont sein Schwert zieht, um die Frau zu schützen, sticht Rast ihn hinterrücks nieder. Jeor versucht noch Rast zu ersticken, scheitert jedoch und stirbt. Staffel 4 Rast verbleibt mit einigen anderen Deserteuren bei Crasters Bergfried. Trunkenheit und Vergewaltigungen sind an der Tagesordnung. Rast setzt einen neugeborenen Sohn aus, womit sich die Verräter weiterhin Schutz vor den Weißen Wanderern versprechen. Geist wurde von ihnen gefangen genommen und Rast quält ihn, um sich so indirekt an Jon zu rächen. Ihnen fallen Bran, Hodor, Jojen und Meera Reet in die Hände und sie erkennen Bran als Bruder von Jon. Als dann Jon mit einigen Brüdern der Nachtwache Crasters Bergfried erreicht, informiert er Tanner sofort darüber und rettet so Meera ungewollt vor einer Vergewaltigung durch drei der Deserteure. Rast flieht als der Kampf beginnt, während Brans Gruppe unbemerkt die Flucht gelingt. Er rennt zum Käfig von Geist und muss verängstigt feststellen, dass dieser leer ist. Kurz darauf wird er von Geist angegriffen und getötet. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer wurde Rast zur Mauer geschickt, nachdem er wegen Vergewaltigung verurteilt worden war. Er wählte die Nachtwache, weil er nicht hingerichtet werden wollte. Während er zum Grenzer ausgebildet wird, trifft er auf Jon Schnee und Samwell Tarly. In den Büchern wird nicht erwähnt, woher er stammt, obwohl die Serie ihn als Mann aus dem Norden darstellt. Er bleibt in der Schwarzen Festung und nimmt nicht an der Großen Expedition hinter die Mauer teil. Er verteidigt die Schwarze Festung während eines nächtlichen Angriffs der Thenn und stirbt dabei im Kampf. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Rast ru:Раст Kategorie:Gemeines Volk Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Grenzer Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Unbekannte Herkunft) Kategorie:Gesetzlose